Is it love?
by EndlessFighter
Summary: After an accident at the inn Luke confesses his love to Lorelai. Look what happens then. JJ
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

here is another Fanfic.

i hope you like it and please review!

And thanks to Hailey-Amanda for translating the story and sarahb2007 for beta reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

**

* * *

**

**Is it love?**

**Chapter 1**

She was running through the streets of Stars Hollow. It was 11am and she had overslept once again.  
Lorelai ran past the gazebo and almost crashed into Kirk, who accidentally stood in her way.  
Arriving at the diner she hectically opened the door wildly and…

"Luuuuuuuuke!" She screamed and stopped at the counter.

"Coffee! NOW!" Luke, who just came out of the kitchen, took Lorelai's favorite mug and gave her, her beloved coffee.

"Hello, first of all." He answered her cravings with rolling his eyes, when Lorelai showed him her already emptied mug with one of her innocent looks.

"That stuff will kill you someday." With those words he filled up her coffee. Lorelai didn't seem to listen at all, poured down her second cup of coffee and plunked it on the counter.

"No time, Luke. No time!" And there she rushed out of the diner. Luke rolled his eyes again and was sure, that this woman would drive him mad someday.

---

Totally exhausted Lorelai arrived at the Dragonfly Inn. In her hurry she had forgotten her car at home and had had to run back from Luke's place again.

"Lorelai. I do not feel like doing your work, just because you always oversleep." A very moping Michelle came towards her and began to grumble in his French accent. Like a sack of potatoes he flopped onto a chair behind the reception and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Michel." She started but before he could reply a loud bang rung out of the kitchen. Lorelai jumped up to find out what Sookie had done. The kitchen itself looked like a battle field; on the stove something was bubbling, in the sink pots and pans were piled up and Sookie sat guffawing in the middle of it all on the floor. Her hair was disheveled and lightly singed, her apron littered with stains.

"Sookie." Lorelai began to talk, trying hard to stay serious at this sight.

"What have you done?" She asked and Sookie jubilated to her;

"I daydreamed while I was frying something and suddenly _BANG!_ and a darting flame sprang up."

"But sweetie, why are you laughing then?"

"Hihi, I don't know." Now Lorelai couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and after a huge fit of laughter she helped her friend to clean the mess in the kitchen. Just when they had finished that a very deviled Michel stormed in on them.

"Lorelai, come with me. Someone tripped on the stairs and is now stuck in the banisters." Lorelai looked at him perplexed. She couldn't imagine that someone could be in a situation like that but nevertheless she followed Michel into the entrance area. And truly, someone was stuck in the banisters and Lorelai instantly recognized who it was.

"Kirk." She shouted and ran upstairs to help him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm the new chimney sweeper, but when I wanted to go downstairs I slipped and got stuck here." Lorelai rolled her eyes and wondered how many other jobs Kirk might accept.

"Wait here, I'll go and call Luke. He'll get you out of this dilemma." _Well, he can't do anything else than waiting here._ She thought and grabbed the phone.

---

A little later Luke arrived. When he saw Kirk stuck in the banisters he began to laugh immediately.

"Hey Kirk, can I take a picture if this before I get you out? "It'll look great framed in the dinner." He chuckled.

"No Luke, when Lulu sees this…" He trailed off and lightly offended Luke began to free Kirk from his uncomfortable position. And from that moment on, bad luck ran its course. Kirk tried to worm himself out of the banisters and accidentally hit Luke, who lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Luke!" Lorelai screamed when she saw him at the bottom of the staircase. She knelt down beside him and noticed that he was unconscious. Oh man, what should she do now?

"Luke, Luke, wake up… come on." She laid his head on her lap and slapped him carefully to wake him up. A quiet grumbling came from his mouth.

"Luke, wake up…" Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Lorelai over him. He didn't know where he was and what he did. He only saw HER. She was over him and he could see her sparkling blue eyes. She was ravishing beauty. She said something to him, but he didn't understand it and yet he answered.

"Yes, Lorelai, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Thanks for the Reviews and nowthe chapter is even beta'ed.

i hope you like it and please review!

And thanks to Hailey-Amanda for translating the story and sarah for beta reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

* * *

Chapter 2 

What? What had Luke said? He loved her?

No, that can't be. I mean hello, we're talking about Luke Danes. _The_ Luke, whom she knew for eight years now.

But Lorelai was interrupted in her thoughts, because at that moment Luke's head that was still laying on her lap was moving.

"Woah… Lorelai, what happened? Why am I lying here in the middle of the entrance area of _your_ inn?"

"Luke, you freed Kirk from the banisters and suddenly you fell down the stairs. Don't you remember?" Luke sat up and then carefully climbed onto one of the first steps. His head was pounding and his back was aching too.

"Nope. The last thing I remember is a fight with Taylor in the diner. How did I actually get here?"

"Well, with your car, of course." Lorelai who squatted in front of him replied concerned.

"Luke? Is everything alright? Shall I call a doctor?"

"No, not a doctor." He responded; he hated doctors and everything connected to them.

"Just help me get home, would you? If I rest tonight, I'll be better by tomorrow!" So Lorelai helped him stand up and drove him back home.

---

The rest of the day was cruel. Michel spent his time with torturing other people on the phone and Lorelai herself had to take care of

Sookie, so that she didn't cause any more accidents.

But when she came home and laid down on the couch, everything occurred to her once again. Did Luke really say that he loved her?

That couldn't be true. In any case she would talk to him tomorrow. But only tomorrow, because she was so tired, that she just yet could put herself to bed.

Through the whole night she was plagued by weird dreams; she dreamt that she was together with Luke and that she was overjoyed by that fact.

---

As she got up the next morning, a feeling of joy spread over her body. It must've been because of what she had dreamt.

But what had she dreamt? The only thing she remembered was, that she was very happy.

Lorelai stood up and went to the bathroom. At first she needed a shower. But then she suddenly remembered, what he had said yesterday. Had he been serious?

After she had finished showering, she dressed herself, took her stuff and got into her car. She had to talk to Luke eventually.

---

Arriving at the diner she was very nervous. But why?

Lorelai opened the door and sat down at the counter, which Luke was cleaning.

"Hey, Lorelai."

"Hey." She answered dully.

"Here's your coffee." He said and put her mug in front of her.

"No Luke. I don't want coffee right now. I want to ask you something." Luke's eyes shot open. What happened? Lorelai didn't want coffee?

"What! _YOU_ don't want coffee! Are you ill?"

"No, Luke…"

"But then why?" He interrupted her. "You don't want coffee, so there has to be something."

"I already told you that I need to ask you something."

"Oh, I didn't hear that. What is it?" He was nervous. It had to be really serious when Lorelai didn't want coffee and needed to ask him something.

"It's about what you said yesterday. Did you mean business with that?" Luke was confused. What should he say to her? He still didn't remember what happened yesterday at the inn.

"What do you mean, Lorelai?"

"Now, don't act like that, Luke! You certainly know what I mean!"

"No I don't." Lorelai got angry. Why didn't he just admit it? She had heard it.

"I want to know if you were serious, Luke. You said that you love me!"

"I said WHAT!"

"You said 'Lorelai, I love you too!'"

"I didn't say that for sure" And if I did, then I can't remember it anyway. Everything that happened at the inn yesterday has been erased from my mind."

"Of course, Luke. Why don't you just admit it and tell me, how you meant it?"

"Because I didn't say it!"

"But you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Ugh, you know… you're such a… such a… urgh!" She shouted at him and ran away. Luke was still confused. Well, it was true. He was in love with Lorelai since the day he first met her. But he could never say that to her! Lorelai was such a wonderful and beautiful woman (although she could piss him off right away), but she would never love him. Not him, the diner owner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Thanks for the Reviews

i hope you like it and please review!

And thanks to Hailey-Amanda and sarah for beta reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Crying she ran through the town.

Why was she crying now? Was she sad because Luke didn't tell her the truth or what?

It hurt her that Luke didn't admit that he had said that.

She sat down on the bridge above the little lake, pulled off her socks and dangled her feet in the cold water.

She didn't understand her own feelings. Why did the conversation with Luke affect her so much?

* * *

In the meantime a very happy Miss Patty entered the Diner. 

"Luke." She said excited andwalked over to the counter and placed herself next to Luke.

"Finally, finally, finally!" She chuckled. "You finally told her. I'm so proud of you!"

"What are you talking about? Whom did I tell what?"

Luke was peeved. His thoughts circled around Lorelai and now this totally crazy woman came into his Diner and spoke in mysteries.

"To Lorelai. You finally told her that you love her. That's SO cute! Are you two a couple now? How did she react…?"

"STOP!" Luke yelled because Mrs. Patty talked his head off.

"Why do you think I told her that and why should we be a couple?"

"Well, Kirk… He said that you told her yesterday at the Inn after you freed him and… well… I saw Lorelai a short while ago here at the Diner and…"

But she couldn't say anything else because Luke threw his cloth away, which he had in his hand, and then told Cesar to look after the Diner.

He had to talk to Lorelai as soon as possible and had to apologize. Obviously he was wrong and had to clarify this.

* * *

After a while he found her sitting on the bridge. 

"Lorelai." He said carefully.

"Go away!" He couldn't see her face but he was sure that she was crying.

"Lorelai, we have to talk!"

"I don't want to talk to you! You're stupid!"

"Don't be so immature!"

"I'm not."

"Oh yes, you are!"

"Leave me alone!"

Luke rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the bridge.

"I said that you shall go away!"

"Lorelai, I have to clarify something. Our conversation a short while ago went totally wrong. I know now that I told you that yesterday and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

Lorelai sobbed.

"And how do you suddenly know that?"

"Well… Kirk heard it and told it to everyone."

"Oh… You believe Kirk but not me!"

"Geez… Lorelai…"

Suddenly she turned around and looked into his eyes. Her face was totally swollen and her eyes reddish.

"Then tell me one thing Luke. How did you mean it?"

Oh no. What should he do now? He loved her, yes, but he couldn't tell her this… or?

"Luke, say something."

They looked deeply into each others eyes and at that moment Luke noticed how much he loved this woman.

Lorelai looked in Luke's eyes and believed she saw the answer to her question. She had such a feeling in her stomach. It was an indescribably good feeling like this morning when she woke up.

Quite unconsciously their faces neared until their lips touched tenderly.

She couldn't think anymore and the kiss deepened. She had a feeling like as if a firework had exploded in her body.

As they broke the kiss they looked once again into each others eyes.

But once again she jumped up and ran away for the second time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Thanks for the Reviews

i hope you like it and please review!

And thanks to Hailey-Amanda for translating.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

Oh my God! She had kissed Luke.

Lorelai sat on her couch and was totally confused. Wow, she had kissed Luke.

It had been such a magical moment. When she had looked into his eyes.

She had seen it in his eyes. Luke was in love with her.

And was it about her? Was she also in love with Luke?

It had been such an incredible feeling to kiss him but did she love him?

Lorelai didn't know it.

She must have hurt Luke so badly when she ran away seconds ago.

The doorbell rang.

But Lorelai didn't get ready to get up and answer the door. She didn't want to see anyone and if somebody wanted something important he or she would come back. Instead, the doorbell was rung on.

"Nobody at home!" She yelled. And she got an answer.

"Lorelai, open the door. I know, you're there!" It was Luke.

"Lorelai? Here is no Lorelai!" She yelled back.

It hurt Luke, that she didn't open the door. He wanted clarify his situation. Wanted to say her, that he sure loved her, but not really knew that she didn't feel the same way and that he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

"We need to straighten this out, Lorelai. But I don't wanna shout this through the door. So you know where you can find me!"

He turned around and went away slowly.

Lorelai felt bad. She hurt him with her behavior although she didn't want to.

How should she deal with him when she saw him the next time? After all he was still her favorite coffee dealer.

She felt the urge to talk with her daughter about it. Rory always knew an advice.

Therefore she dragged herself upstairs, took a shower and put on some other clothes.

It was Friday and she had to drive to the Dinner with her parents.

There she could finally talk to Rory.

* * *

Later they were all sitting in the living room of Lorelai's parents.

Richard wasn't there, because he was on a business trip, and when Emily finally left the room to scare off the new house maid, Lorelai could speak to Rory.

"Rory, I kissed Luke and I don't know what to do now." She blurted out instantly.

Rory almost spat out her coke, but could get a grip on herself just in time.

"Hey, Mom. That is cool, isn't it? I knew, that it would happen one day. But… hold on a sec… How, you don't know what to do?"

There Lorelai began to tell the whole story.

When she had finished there fell a deep silence. Rory had listened to her mother all the time without interrupting.

"Mom, be totally honest. What did you feel when you kissed Luke?"

"It was a breathtaking feeling. As if in my body the seven dwarfs had celebrated New Year's Eve together with Snow White."

"So if you ask me, you definitely feel something for Luke. And that not just since today."

Lorelai wanted but couldn't respond, for Emily entered the living room.

"You kissed this hilarious Diner owner? How could you?" She yelled at Lorelai.

"Do you want to ruin your entire life? He's not good for you!"

"MOM, stay out of that! It's none of your business with whom I am making out!"

"LORELAI…"

"No, not Lorelai" You don't know Luke! You have no idea on how Luke is. Where the hell do you take the liberty from to talk about him like that! Luke is a wonderful man! You have no right to judge about him in any way!"

Emily was totally shocked about Lorelai being so infuriated. She often argued with her daughter but she had never seen her that angry.

"Do you love him?" She asked her carefully.

After a short thinking pause Lorelai answered.

"Yes, Mom. I do love him."

Wath those words she gave Rory a quick kiss and then left the Gilmore mansion.

* * *

On the way back to Stars Hollow she thought about her own words. Now she was sure, that she loved Luke too.

Already Rory's words had opened her eyes but when her mother had started run down Luke she was totally sure.

Luke was just someone special for her and that for a very long time though. She just didn't let her feelings come out in fear to endanger their friendship.

But this didn't matter to her now, she had to get as soon as possible into the Diner and tell it Luke. She couldn't hide it any longer.

But when she wanted to park in front of the Diner she was so nervous that she didn't see the parking truck and crashed right into it.

There was a loud bang! In the whole town the lights lit up and Luke looked shocked out of the window.

Outside he could see Lorelai's car. It was an ugly sight. The entire front of the car was damaged and the windshield was shattered.

He couldn't think anymore. When something happened to Lorelai he wouldn't know what to do.

Luke left everything standing and ran outside and now when he stood at the fuming car he could also see Lorelai.

She seemed unconscious and blood ran down her face. Her head was laying on the airbag.

"Oh my God, Lorelai!" That was everything he could say.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updateing so long...i'm really sorry!

But now here is my new chapter. I really hope you like it.

And thanks to Hailey-Amanda for betaing.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Gilmore Girls!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Luke ran to the car and reached through the broken window. He carefully touched Lorelais cheek and then he felt on her carotid for her pulse.

Fortunately she was alive!

With all his strength he opened the driver's door carefully because he didn't want to hurt Lorelai accidentally.

At this moment Taylor came out of his house to look what happened on the street.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Don't ask so stupid questions. Go and call the ambulance!" Luke said to him. Then Taylor disappeared to call the ambulance.

Luke carefully sat down beside Lorelai and stroked a bloody strand of hair out of her face.

Suddenly she opened her eyes a little bit.

"Luke." She whispered.

"Pssst… Don't say anything. Don't talk! Everything's going to be fine. I'll take care of you!" He said and Lorelai managed it to move her hand in his direction so that he could hold it.

Then she lost her consciousness again.

Luke realized that a tear was running down his cheek. The woman he loved more than everything was lying here in a totally damaged car because she crashed, in front of his eyes, into a truck and he couldn't do anything for her. He didn't even know if she was seriously injured. He had never felt this helpless.

The ambulance came within the next 10-15 minutes.

They could instantly rescue Lorelai out of the car, after they had put her a ruffle on. Fortunately she wasn't jammed in the car.

But it was still hard to rescue her, because Lorelai hadn't unclasped her hand with Luke's, so that he had to come with her into the ambulance, what the ambulance man didn't allow him before.

In the ambulance, on their way into the hospital, Lorelai woke up again but Luke still forbade her to speak. He still held her hand in his and stroked it gentle with his thumb.

They still couldn't tell him if Lorelai was seriously injured but they said that the fact that she was awake was a good sign.

At the hospital Lorelai had to unclasp her hand with Luke's because he couldn't come with her in the examination room. The whole time he walked the hospital corridor up and down, disabled to think anything. Suddenly he stood still. _Damn! _He thought. He had to tell Rory because she didn't know about the accident. Luke grabbed the phone which was hanging on the wall beside him and called the Gilmore house but he only got the answering machine.

"Hey Rory, here is Luke. If you are at home, please pick up the phone. Ok…when you come home and hear that then come to the Hartford hospital. Lorelai had a car accident and is here. Bye." He hung up the phone. Damn! He didn't know Rory's Cell phone number or her Yale number. But then he remembered that he knew Sookies number and she could inform Rory. So he grabbed the phone again and dialed Sookies number.

"Hey Sookie, here is Luke…Let me speak and I can tell you why I am calling…yes it has something to do with Lorelai…no…SOOKIE! Please, let me speak. I am in the hospital in Hartford . Lorelai had an accident. Please say Rory that she has to come over. I can't get her. Yes, thank you…bye"

Again Luke walked the corridor up and down. After half an hour the door to the room in which Lorelai was opened. A nurse came out.

"Are you Luke Danes?"

"Uhm yes… What's going on with Lorelai? Is it serious?"

"Take it easy. She wants to see you. The doctor will tell you the rest."

Luke followed the nurse through a glass door and into a room on the right end of the corridor.

As he stood in front of the door his heart was beating so fast. What would he see when he opened the door?

Slowly he moved his hand to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." A voice came from inside. It wasn't Lorelais voice. It was the voice of a man.

Luke opened the door and came in.

Under the window in this room was a bed. He couldn't see the face of the person in the bed but he saw the long dark hair on the pillow and was sure that it was Lorelai. At the end of her bed was a doctor.

Luke slowly made his way towards the bed and when he arrived there he could see Lorelais face. She was pale and had some plasters in her face and a bigger new stitched scar on her forehead. Besides that she looked normal but she was asleep. Luke sat down on a stool beside her bed and realized that he had tears in his eyes because of the sight of Lorelai. He grabbed her hand and looked at her. The doctor began to speak.

"Actually, I shouldn't let you visit her, but she had said your name the whole time and I thought that it might be better to let you see her. Miss Gilmore has been very lucky. It didn't happen anything worse to her. She has some scratches, a laceration on her forehead and a cerebral concussion. You can really talk about luck that she was buckled on and that the airbag worked. That could have ended really worse."

As Luke didn't react the doctor asked:

"Did you inform her family?"

"I didn't get them on the phone but I told her best friend to try it again."

"Good. Then I will let you alone."

With that the doctor left the room.

Luke looked up and stroke with his free hand over Lorelais face. He felt so relieved that nothing worse than that happened, that he couldn't stop crying.

What had he done if it would be worse? No, he didn't want to think about that.

After a few minutes Lorelai opened her eyes a little bit.

"Luke, are you here?"

"Lorelai, psssht. Yes I'm here. Don't worry!"

She turned her face to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I…I wanted to drive to you. Wanted to talk to you… about this thing… I realized something…"

She couldn't say anything else because Luke put his finger on her lips.

"I know what you want to say. I don't care. I love you but I know that you don't love me. I can live with that. I lived with that the last 8 years. I just don't want to ruin our friendship and…"

This time he was the one who was interrupted because Lorelai put one hand on his cheek, pulled him down to her and kissed him.

When they broke the kiss they looked deep into each others eyes.

"What are you talking about? I love you too!"

And this time it was Luke who kissed her. Then he laid his head beside hers on the pillow.

After a few minutes they were both asleep.

**

* * *

**

**and? did you like it? Then please leave a review.**

**if i get many reviws than i will try to update faster this time. please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**surprise, suprise... a new update...**

**I really promise you that i will update faster from now on. **

**ok...a big THANKS to sarah for betaing! hug love ya **

**so enjoy reading and please, please please Review... that makes me update even faster! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Some hours later…

There was a knock on the door. When there was no answer from inside, Rory opened the door slowly.

She had to smile because of the sight before her.

There lay her mother in bed. Luke sat beside her and had his head beside hers on the pillow. His left hand held hers and they were both asleep.

_It's 8:00am. How long have they been asleep like that?_ Rory thought.

Quietly she made her way over to the bed and kissed her mother on the cheek. Lorelai opened her eyes.

"Rory."

Rory just pointed with her head at Luke. Lorelai smiled, runs her hand through his hair and kissed him on the forehead. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning" he said with a sleepy voice and kissed her on the mouth.

"Morning" she replied but when Luke tried to kiss her again she only said:

"We have an audience."

Luke looked up and saw Rory.

"Hey, good morning Rory" he said and got up.

"I think I will go get something for breakfast. Did you already have breakfast today Rory?"

"No but I just want a cup of coffee please." She answered.

"Me too!" Lorelai said.

"No you aren't allowed to have coffee now. I'll bring you tea and a bagel." He gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips and left the room.

Rory sat down on the stool were Luke sat before.

"Mom what happened? Why are you in the hospital? I was so worried and sorry that I didn't come earlier but I got the messages just a short while ago."

"Don't worry Hun. Okay let's see, when I wanted to tell Luke that I love him there was a truck in my way" Lorelai said and began to tell Rory all about the accident and of course all about her and Luke. Rory listened with excitement.

"So you two are together now?" She asked when her mother was done.

"Yea I think so!" she smiled

"Oh mom, I knew it for so long!"

At this moment Luke opened the door with their breakfast in his hand.

"Speak of the devil and he comes in!"

"Look out! He can leave as fast as he comes in!" countered Luke.

"Not as long as I'm here!" said Lorelai, and put on her pouty face and began to batter her eyelashes. Luke rolled his eyes and put down the breakfast tray on her nightstand.

* * *

2 days later Lorelai was already at home. She was not allowed to go to work and had to take it easy and because of that she had the new hobby to annoy Luke the whole day.

"Luhuke!"

"What?"

"Come here"

"Lorelai, I have to work."

"Please Luke."

Luke rolled his eyes and went to her unwillingly.

"Gimme a Kiss"

At this point Luke didn't need a second request for that and kissed her passionately.

It was still an amazing feeling. Every time their lips met it was like they were the only people in the world.

"Today is a busy day and I'm alone. I have to go back to work." He said and went back behind the counter.

"Then I'll help you" Lorelai said and also went behind the counter.

"NO!" Luke said and lightly pushed her away from behind the counter.

"Firstly, this is my counter and you're not allowed to go behind it and secondly you have to take it easy."

"Oh Luke, come on. I'm so bored and besides that I just want to help you. I'll stay here and take the orders. That won't overstrain me."

"Lorelai."

"Luke." They both began to squabble because Lorelai tried to go behind the counter.

And then it happened. Suddenly everything became black and everything was spinning around Lorelai. And just before she hit the floor Luke caught her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... **

**Actually I wanted to wait with updating this story until I'm done with _hold me close _but I was sooooo bored today that I just translated a new chapter. I hope here are still a few people who read this. Unfortunately this chapter isn't betad so there are mistakes in it. Sorry for that. **

**But now enjoy****

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Luke picked the unconscious Lorelai up and carried her up the stairs.

Cautiously he put her down on his bed and sat down beside her. Lorelai already woke up on the way upstairs but didn't say anything.

"I said you should take it easy."

"I just wanted to help you"

"Lorelai, you were in a car accident and your brain concussion isn't totally gone yet."

"yeah, you're right."

She wasn't really in a mood to argue with Luke. She still felt a little dizzy.

"I have to go back downstairs. Just relax a little bit and when you're feeling better, come back downstairs." With that Luke kissed her on the forehead and left the apartment.

Lorelai closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them again shen then realized where she was.

Oh my… she was in Luke's bed. It was comfortable and she snuggled deeper in the pillow. It smelled like him. She thought about everything that happened the last few days. Her new feelings for Luke confused her a little but it felt good.

But she wasn't really good in this whole relationship thing before. What if the relationship between her and Luke won't work out? Could they still be friends? The thought that she would have to search a new coffee-dealer scared her.

She slowly got up the bed and immediately felt dizzy again but she stood still. After a few seconds she ran downstairs into the Diner.

"I'll go home and rest there." She said with her gaze on the floor. Luke was confused. Why didn't she just stay upstairs? But he didn't ask her. Their feelings were so new and he didn't want to rush things.

"Okay, go home and rest but I'll bring you something to eat later." He said but Lorelai was already out the door. She just wanted to thing. When she came home she lay in her bed but she couldn't thing because she immediately fell asleep.

She woke up when the phone rang. Unwillingly and tired she went downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hey mom. It's me your beloved daughter. I just wanted to ask how you are."

"good" she answered monosyllabic.

„And why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know"

"Hey, what's wrong? Is something with Luke?"

Lorelai winced when Rory said Lukes name.

"Oh hon, I just don't know if it is the right thing."

"huh? Why do you think that? I thought you love him!?"

"I do. I do love him. But what if something goes wrong? I mean we couldn' pretend as if nothing ever happened."

Lorelai felt the tears slowly running don her cheeks and even Rory heard the shaking sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh mom. You have to talk to him. You two are in love and you'll make it work."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I knocked. I guess it's Luke."

"It'll be alright. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye Kid." They hung up.

Lorelai went over to the door and grabbed the door handle. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Hey" Luke said "You feeling better?"

"A little." She answered and stepped aside so that Luke could come in.

"I brought you a Donut"

"Thank you"

Lorelai sat down on the couch and Luke did the same. He knew that she wanted to talk about something but he wanted to wait until she was ready.

"Luke, we need to talk."

"I know."

„huh?"

„I had this feeling. You were acting weird earlier. What's wrong?"

„Luke… I don't know… I'm scared. I'm scared that if something goes wrong between us that we can't be friends anymore."

"But why should something go wrong?"

"I don't know Luke. It's just that I've never been so great with relationships. I don't want our friendship to end."

Lorelai played nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"Lorelai, look at me. I love you and If something will go wrong between us I will still be your friend and I will always be there for you and Rory!"

Luke looked her deep in the eyes and Lorelai believed every word he said. She wasn't scared anymore. She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Luke embraced her in his arms.

"I love you too." She purred happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I didn't update in such a long time but I wanted to finish my other story 'hold me close' first before I finish this one and then I had this internship, after that i had to write so many reports of it for school and then I had to take tests and then I was buisy writing my part for the international JJ-FF-project and I feel really horrible now.**

**But I promise I'll finish this story in the next 1-2 weeks... after this chapter are only two ones left so...**

**okay enjoy this one...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

1 ½ years later…

Everything was great. The Inn was booked and the Diner was full with hungry people.

Luke and Lorelai were still in love like they were when they first kiss. If it was possible, even more.

Luke had moved in with Lorelai a few month ago so that they at least could spent the time together that neither of them was at work.

But today both took the afternoon off.

Lorelai didn't feel good for the last few days. She had a headache and had to throw up all the time. So, Luke wanted to do something good for her and surprise her.

He came home at 7:00pm.

"Lorelai honey, are you ready?" he yelled.

"Just a moment" she yelled back from upstairs.

Luke sat down on the armrest of the couch and waited. After five minutes Lorelai came down the stairs.

She wore a black halter dress that reached to her knees and had a white rose pinned on her breast.

Luke got up and walked over to her.

"Hey"

"Hey!"

"You look incredible!"

"Thanks, ditto"

They kissed for a moment.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're so mean!" with this words she linked arms with Luke and they both left the house. They walked over to Luke's truck and he opened the door for her.

They drove around for some time and nobody said anything. It was a really comfortable silence. Then Luke just stopped somewhere.

Lorelai looked at him confused but he just smiled at her. Luke got out of the truck and opened the door for Lorelai. When she was out of the car Luke went behind her and started to blindfold her.

"Hey Luke… What's the point of that? Don't you think we're too old to play bland man's buff?"

"Please Lorelai, let me surprise you"

Luke put his hands on her waist and started to guide her. At first Lorelai felt really helpless but then she remembered who was guiding her and suddenly she felt save.

All of sudden the ground under her feet felt really sludgy.

"yuck Luke! The ground is sludgy. My shoes."

Luke rolled his eyes but then just picked Lorelai up.

Lorelai put her arms around his neck, laid her head down on his shoulder and just enjoyed to be carried by Luke.

Five minutes later he let her down again. Her heart started beating really fast for excitement.

Luke stood behind her again and started to loosen her blindfold and then took it off her.

When Lorelai opened her eyes they started to fill with tears. Happy tears.

In front of her was a big meadow and a big heart was formed with red candles on it. The candle heart was filled with rose leaves and in the middle of it was a blanket with a picnic basket, wine and everything.

Lorelai couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh Luke…" She turned around to him "This is incredible. I really don't know what to say."

"A miracle… Lorelai Gilmore doesn't know what to say." He joked.

Lorelai nudged him in the side and they both had to laugh.

"Come on" he said, took her hand and guided her over to the blanket. After she sat down he did too.

"Did you do this all on your own?"

"Let's say I had a little help from Rory and Logan otherwise I would still stay here and light the candles." Lorelai smiled and looked deep into his eyes.

"Let's eat." He said and started to spread the food over the blanket.

---

Later they just sat on the blanket. Lorelai sat between Lukes legs and leaned against his chest. His arms were around her stomach and every now and then he fed her with grapes or strawberries. They both just enjoyed to be close to one another.

"Hey Luke/Lorelai… I have to tell you something/ask you something." They both said at the same time (AN: the telling part is Lorelai the asking part is Luke )

Both stood up.

"You start" Lorelai said and Luke didn't argue with that.

He held her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Lorelai… I… I still can't believe everything. I've waited 8 years for you and now we're together for so long already. You make me the happiest man of the world. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Rory is like my own daughter to me. I couldn't imagine a life without the both of you in it anymore." He reached into his pocket, took out a little black box and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Lorelai, I love you so much and so I wanted to ask you… Will you marry me?"

Silence.

Luke saw how Lorelai started to cry. She pulled on his hand so that he would get up again and they still looked deep into each others eyes. But then suddenly she fell into his arms sobbing.

„Of course I'll marry you!"

Lorelai pulled away from him while Luke took the ring and put it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Luke pulled her back to him and they both kissed so passionately and so intimidate as if there was no tomorrow.

Lorelai pulled away again and the look on her face was really serious.

"Luke… I have to tell you something too. You said that Rory is like your own daughter… What would you say about being a real dad?" she waited a minute and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Luke, I'm pregnant!"

"What?" he asked surprised. „Are you sure?"

„Yes Luke. I had an doctors appointment this morning because, you know, I wasn't feeling well the last few days and there is no doubt." She bent down, reached into her small purse and pulled out a little piece of paper.

"here" she showed him the paper.

Luke looked at it and got Goosebumps. It was an ultrasound picture.

"Oh my god" he whispered and started to shiver.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked carefully „Is everything okay?"

Luke looked at Lorelai, kneeled down again and started to kiss her stomach.

"Hey you in there. Her eis your dad. How are you?" Lorelai had to laugh.

„Oooh, Dad. Mir geht es gut. It's so warm and cozy in here" Lorelai said in her baby voice.

They both started to laugh. Luke got up and put his arms around her waist.

"I love you! No… I love you both!"

"We love you too!"

Luke kissed Lorelai passionately and he didn't wanna stop ever again. They were having a baby. Unbelievable.

"Let's go home, okay?!"

"Okay"

"And who'll clean all of this up?"

"Believe me I have my secret helper. They'll do it."

He put his arm around her waist and they both walked back to the car. But after a few steps Lorelai stopped and looked at Luke with her puppy eyes and pouty face.

"Luhuk… you know… the ground" she started grinning.

"Oh, Lorelai…"

"Pleaaaaaaaase!! Who knows how long you'll be able to carry me…" and with that she started to pout even more.

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

He picked her up again and she snuggled up to him. This time he enjoyed carrying her as well because nothing could ruin the happiness he felt right now.

Back at the car Lorelai was asleep in his arms. Luke carefully sat her down in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt around her.

At home he carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He carefully started to undress her because she couldn't sleep in her dress. Then he changed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt and laid down beside her. For a while he just laid there and watched Lorelai sleep until he finally fell asleep.

---

When Luke woke up Lorelai wasn't there. The clock said it was 5:10 am. Weird. Lorelai wouldn't get up at this time. He got up and walked over to the door when he heard noises from the bathroom.

There was Lorelai, sitting on the floor in front of the toilet and it was obvious that she had just thrown up. Luke walked over to her and sat behind her. He gently stroke her back and when she had to throw up again he held her hair back. When she was done she snuggled up to Luke.

"You okay again?" he asked and she just nodded.

He picked her up again and carried her over to the bedroom.

Lorelai laid her head on his chest and her left hand held his right. She fell asleep immediately.

---

Later that morning it was Lorelai who woke up alone. The first moment she didn't really know what had happened but then she saw the ring on her finger. She started to smile. She was engaged to Luke and they were having a baby. It was like a dream.

"What are you thinking about" asked Luke who stood in the doorframe and saw his fiancée smiling.

"That I have to call Rory and then run over to Sookie. I wanna see her face when I tell her all the exciting news"

Lorelai jumped out of the bed, walked over to Luke, gave him a kiss and started to run down the stairs to get the phone.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Kid, how are you?"

"Good but you didn't just call me to ask me that, did you?"

"Why? Is it wrong to ask my only child FOR NOW how she is?"

"Of course you can… STOP… what do you mean by ‚only child for now'?"

"What do you think what that means?"

"I'm going to be a big sister. Wow! Mom, that's so great! Does Luke know?"

„Sure! I told him directly after he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

„You did what? WOW… I… I really don't know what to say…. I'm sooo happy for you"

"I'm happy too" Everything is just so wonderful."

"I believe you. But mom, I have to go now. Classes start in a few minutes. I'll be home on the weekend."

„Okay. I love you, Kid"

"I love you too, mom and take care of my sibling"

"I will, bye"

"Bye"

Lorelai hung up and walked into the kitchen.

"I need coffee."

"You don't really thing that I'll give you coffee now, do you?"

"Why shouldn't you give me some?"

"Lorelai, you're pregnant. It's not good for he baby."

"Oh come on, Luke. Just one cup." She said with her puppy eyes.

"No way! And don't try your puppy eyes, pouty face or hair flip. It won't work. You'll drink tea."

„Woah, you're so mean. Then I'll just go to the Inn and visit Sookie. She'll give me coffee."

Before Luke could say anything, she had given him a kiss and left the house through the back door.

* * *

**Okay... only two chapters left... I will really hurry this time because I want to post the sequel to my other story 'hold me close' as soon as I finished this one. If you havn't read hold me close yet, do it. It's better than this one. **

**ok, pleeeeeeeeease don't forget to review!**


	9. AN

**Hey guys, **

**I know, I've been MIA for really really long. but I'm finishing with school this may/June and the studying takes all my time...**

**I also know that this story here really sucks. I know that my other stories are way better and that's why I'm asking you guys now, if you want me to continue this. There are only two chapters left and I can post them in the next two weeks. If I don't get any response to this, I'll just forget about this story.**

**And for those of you who read my other, better, stories... don't worry... I didn't forget about them! As soon as school gives me some time, I'll update. definitely. I promise.**

**huggels to all of you**

**Jule**


End file.
